The journey of life
by XxchloelouisexX
Summary: As the first year of Connie and Jacob being together approaches rapidly, they aren't exactly where they thought they would be as they have gone on a staff trip. What will happen when secret and lies are exposed out in the open who will make it through it all.
1. Chapter 1

4th December 2015: the run up.

Today was the day before Jacob and Connie's one year anniversary, it wasn't exactly how they thought they were going to spend it because they were on a camping trip with the ED and Darwin staff.

"Where are you going at this time?" Jacob asked grimacing as he looked at the clock.

"For a run" Connie joked before she exited the tent and zipped it back up without another word. She quickly walked over to the other side of the camping area where Elliot was in another tent lucky on his own.

"Elliot are you awake? Can I come in?" Connie said quietly from outside as she heard a groan come from inside and then the tent unzipped.

"Connie do you know what time it is?" Elliot asked wondering why she was even up at this time.

"I know it's just I really need to speak to you" Connie said.

"Okay well you better come in then" Elliot said holding the tent open as she got in before zipping it back up.

"So what's wrong?" Elliot asked concerned about his friend.

"Me and Jacob well you know we have only been together a year-"

"Have you had an argument?" Elliot asked.

"No well not yet...I...i...think...I'm pregnant" Connie said.

"Well isn't that good news if you are pregnant?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know if Jacob even wants children..or with me" Connie said.

"Connie we have all seen the way he looks at you we haven't seen him or you that happy before" Elliot said.

"What if he isn't the one for me though" Connie said.

"Well you need to be sure and you need to know if you are pregnant or not" Elliot said.

"I know I have been trying to do the test but I-"

"Your nervous I know" Elliot said.

"Could you come with me?" Connie asked sheepishly.

"If that's what you want" Elliot said as she picked up the chemist bag before they left the tent.

Connie had done the test and she was now holding it in her hands when the result appeared and read 'pregnant'

"Congratulations Connie you are going to be a mum again" Elliot smiled as she stood in shock.

"What if this is a big mistake..what if Jacob leaves because he doesn't want kids" Connie said.

"Connie you have seen him with the children who are patients now does that look like a man that doesn't want kids" Elliot said.

"Yeah maybe your right..please don't tell anyone yet though" Connie pleaded.

"Connie you have my word, now go back and get some sleep" Elliot said before they parted there separate ways.

Connie woke as the sun shone brightly through the window of the tent.

"Morning" Jacob said as he rolled over.

"I am sorry about last night" Connie apologised.

"Don't apologise" Jacob said kissing her as she rolled on top of him.

"Pull the blind down" Connie mumbled pressed against Jacobs lips.

About half an hour later Connie and Jacob were pulled apart by her phone going off.

"Hello" Connie said down the phone.

"Connie it's Guy I want you up in five minutes or I will be in there with cold water" Guy said before hanging up causing Jacob and Connie to laugh feeling like naughty teenagers.

Before long Connie and Jacob were up and dressed and joining the others for breakfast.

"Zoshie how are you feeling this morning" Guy asked as his daughter was now 19 weeks pregnant.

"Dad don't call me that and I am fine we both are" Zosia hissed.

"Darling I am just worried for you and the baby" Guy said.

"Yeah well don't be" Zosia said.

"Morning Mr Self" Connie said as she walked over smiling.

"Morning Mrs Beauchamp" Guy said before he walked off.

"What's wrong with him?" Connie asked Zosia.

"Oh he is just in one of those moods, whatever you do don't let anyone tell him there pregnant!" Zosia joked as she rubbed her bump as Connie tried to laugh as Connie sat down.

"So how's mum and baby doing?" Connie asked as she placed a hand on Zosia bump feeling the baby kick.

"Kicking away, only it thinks my bladder is a football..talking of which" Zosia said as she went to get up.

"I'll come with you" Connie said as she got up and slowly walked over to the toilet block with Zosia which wasn't far away.

"So have you thought of any names for the baby yet?" Connie asked as she walked along side Zosia.

"If it's a boy I thought Callum if it's a girl I am not sure" Zosia said smiling.

"Bet you can't wait now" Connie said smiling as they went into the toilets.

"No" Zosia said before they parted and went into different cubicles looking the doors.

After a while they rejoined going over to the sink.

"Ouch!" Connie said as she leant over the sink rubbing her stomach slowly.

"Connie what's up?" Zosia asked concerned as she rubbed the consultants back.

"It's fine...it's just a cramp" Connie said taking some deep breaths.

"I thought I was right" Zosia said as Connie managed to stand up straight again.

"Right about what?" Connie asked confused.

"Your pregnant aren't you?" Zosia asked out right.

"Okay but please don't tell anyone" Connie begged.

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me" Zosia said placing her hands on her bump.

"Maybe you should take it easy for the rest of the day though" Zosia said.

"No it's fine I am only about seven or eight weeks" Connie said.

"Yes but you are having cramps you need to rest" Zosia said.

"That was the first one" Connie said rubbing her slightly swollen stomach.

"Even so I am not going on activities today maybe you should join me" Zosia suggested as Connie nodded.

About an hour later everyone was setting off on activities while Zosia and Connie were heading back to the camp area, Connie had told Jacob she thought she had a bug or something.

"So how long are you going to keep this from m Jacob because I presume he is the dad?" Zosia asked as she placed both hands on her bump.

"It is our anniversary tomorrow I wanted to keep it until then as a present" Connie said.

"So you have taken a test then?" Zosia asked.

"Yes three all said I am pregnant" Connie said as she placed a hand on her stomach when they sat down.

"I don't know what am I going to do if he doesn't want children I can't be a single parent again" Connie sighed.

"It's not so bad Arthur and me aren't in a relationship it just happened but he is supporting me and he is still going to see the baby once it's born" Zosia said.

"I don't want this baby having the same relationship with me that Grace did" Connie said.

"You made the best decision for Grace" Zosia said.

"I gave my daughter up and now I barely see her" Connie said.

"But Grace is happy that is the most important thing" Zosia said.

"Yeah I guess" Connie said.

An hour later and everyone was back very muddy from there hike.

"How are you feeling?" Jacob asked as him and Guy walked over.

"I'm okay but you need to shower before you come anywhere near me" Connie said smiling.

"Understood" Jacob said holding his hands up as he walked off.

"Zosia how are you doing?" Guy asked.

"Dad please don't fuss if there was a problem I would tell you" Zosia said.

"Okay well I am going for a shower" Guy said before he walked off.

"Men" Zosia said causing Connie to laugh.

"Why don't we go get something to eat before everyone crowds in" Connie suggested.

"Yeah okay" Zosia said as they got up and walked over to the tent with all the food in.

"I have wanted this all day" Connie said as she settled into the chips with beans on.

"I thought you hated beans" Jacob said as he came up behind her.

"No" Connie said as she pushed the food around the plate as Jacob walked off.

"Are you just going to keep pushing the food around the plate or actually eat it?" Zosia asked eating some pasta.

"Why does everyone always have to make comments about my eating" Connie huffed as she put the fork down.

"Connie I think he was just surprised you were eating that" Zosia said.

"I need the toilet" Connie said getting up and walking off obviously upset.

"Where's she going now?" Jacob asked as he sat down with a plate of food.

"She is upset because of what you said about her eating" Zosia sighed.

"I only asked because she has never eaten beans she tells me how much she hates them" Jacob said.

"I know I guess she is just in one of those moods today" Zosia said rubbing her bump.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked concerned.

"It's just the baby kicking, do you want me to go after her?" Zosia asked.

"No I would give her time to cool off where did she say she was going anyway?" Jacob asked eating his lunch.

"To the toilets" Zosia said as she finished her pasta.

Soon Connie returned looking very tired and weak.

"Con are you okay?" Jacob asked concerned as she sat down.

"I am fine stop fussing" Connie said as she sipped some water out of her glass.

"Have you been sick?" Jacob asked worried.

"It's just a bug I am sure" Connie said rubbing her hands through her hair.

"Why don't you go to the tent and sleep for a bit I can bring you a cup of tea" Jacob offered.

"Okay thanks" Connie said as she got up and wondered over to the tent.

10pm that night everyone was sat outside on camp site sipping hot chocolate.

"So are you going to tell him?" Zosia asked quietly.

"Tomorrow I will try..I just don't know how he is going to react" Connie said worried.

"You can't keep it to yourself forever soon enough you will be showing" Zosia said.

"There's always another day"


	2. Anniversary

5th December 2016:

Today is Connie and Jacobs first year of being together as a couple it wasn't exactly how they had planned it to be in the middle of no where camping.

"This wasn't exactly how I planned our first anniversary" Jacob joked as he rolled over facing Connie.

"No me neither, I am just glad in a few days we will be getting out of here" Connie said smiling as she sat up.

"Do you want your present?" Jacob asked smirking.

"Jacob we have to be up and out in 20 minutes" Connie said.

"Not that, here" Jacob said giving her a wrapped up present.

"I didn't know you were getting me anything" Connie said smiling as she took the present and started to unwrap it.

"Well it is our anniversary" Jacob said as he watched her face.

"Is it that pillow I wanted?" Connie asked as she nearly burst with excitement.

"Yep sure is, the one with memory foam" Jacob said as she hugged it.

"I never thought I would be so happy about a pillow" Connie said welling up at the thought of comfort for a few nights.

"It's the camping" Jacob laughed

"Is it okay if you have your later?" Connie asked unsure about what she was going to do yet.

"Yeah it's fine we should get going anyway" Jacob said.

Soon the couple were changed, Connie was wearing some leggings, ugg boots and a blue and grey jumper while she tied her hair into a messy bun.

"How are you feeling this morning" Zosia asked as Connie sat down while Jacob went to get some food.

"Awful" Connie replied holding her head in her hands.

"Feeling sick?" Zosia asked.

"Don't even say that word" Connie said taking a deep breath.

"Are you not eating anything darling?" Jacob asked as he sat down with a bacon roll and some sauce.

"No...I think I will just get some water" Connie said as she got up and walked over to the drinks area where she poured herself a glass of water with ice before she went back to them and sat down.

"Are you sure you don't want to try some toast?" Jacob asked concerned.

"Jacob really I still feel sick I don't want to eat anything I can't keep it down" Connie said sipping on some water.

"Okay sorry" Jacob said as she went to get up.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked.

"I think I am going to puke" Connie said as she quickly ran off to the toilets.

"It's meant to be a good sign" Zosia said when she meet Connie half way to the toilets.

"Keep your voice down..and it doesn't feel like a good sign" Connie said weakly.

"Try soup it works" Zosia said rubbing her bump just as her dad came over.

"Zoshie are you coming on activities today?" Guy asked.

"Yeah okay" Zosia asked and Connie nodded.

"Okay good I will see you in ten minutes" Guy said before he walked off.

"We don't have to go" Zosia said to Connie.

"No it's fine" Connie said as they walked over to the activity area where everyone was waiting.

"Okay everyone we are going to split up into groups that I have arranged and go on a sort of treasure hunt first one back, is getting to stay in a hotel for the night" Guy said getting everyone's attention by the temptation of staying in the hotel.

"Okay groups are Zosia, me, Connie, Jacob, Mo and Mr T.

Tess, Zoe, Robyn, Jac, Jonny, Oliver.

Cal, Ethan, Lily, Mac, Max. " Guy said before everyone set off in there groups.

It was about half way in and Connie and Zosia were lagging.

"Feeling better for the fresh air?" Zosia joked but Connie didn't find it very funny.

"Ouch!" Zosia said putting her hands on her bump.

"Zosia what's wrong?" Connie asked concerned.

"It's probably..just braxton hicks" Zosia said rubbing her bump as Guy and Mr T ran over.

"Zosia where does it hurt?" Mr T asked sitting her down on the grass as he felt her bump.

"Lower abdomen" Zosia said as another pain hit her causing her to groan as Connie rubbed her back.

"Okay is this the first time you have had pains?" Mr T asked as he felt around her bump.

"Yes" Zosia said.

"Okay I think it is just braxton hicks contractions but just to be sure we should get you back to camp so I can examine you" Mr T said as Zosia's eyes widened.

"It's okay it doesn't sound as bad as it is" Connie said trying to resure her as Mr T and Guy helped her up before she walked ahead with Guy.

"You and Zosia are close then?" Mr T asked Connie.

"Yeah well me and her dad work together I am just looking out for her" Connie said as they walked slowly behind them.

"And that's it?" Mr T asked.

"And that's it, why are you asking me this?" Connie asked as she placed a hand on her back.

"Well you didn't look very well this morning, feeling better?" Mr T asked as Connie looked at him.

"What are you trying to say because just say it" Connie said.

"Your pregnant aren't you?" Mr T said quietly.

"Don't be stupid, just because I wasn't feeling well doesn't mean I am pregnant" Connie lied quietly

"Connie you were sick all yesterday as well a bug doesn't usually last that long, you and Zosia have been whispering, the baggy clothes, frequent trips to the toilet, the back pain" Mr T listed.

"Please just stop you can't say if I am pregnant or not just by watching me and I am not anyway" Connie said as they got to came and Connie walked off in a different direction.

"So how is she?" Connie asked as she walked over after a while.

"She isn't in labour it's just braxton hicks contractions" Guy said relived.

"I remember mine with grace they were awful, I even thought my contractions were just braxton hicks" Connie said smiling.

"I can't imagine what she is going through" Guy said.

"She will be okay, so I am guessing this means we don't get the hotel" Connie joked.

"Don't be so sure about that" Guy laughed as Mr T came over.

"Well she is feeling more comfortable now but she needs to rest" Mr T said.

"Thanks" Guy said gratefully.

"Can I have a word?" Mr T asked Connie as they walked off.

"How long are you going to deny this for?" Mr T asked.

"There is nothing to deny" Connie said.

"Does Jacob know?" Mr T asked.

"There is nothing to know just leave me alone!" Connie said raising her voice.

"Connie I see thousands of pregnant women a year, I know the signs" Mr T said.

"Your mistaken now leave me alone!" Connie hissed before she walked off joining the others.

"Where's Jacob?" Connie asked as she rubbed her back.

"Just wait and see" Guy said mysteriously.

"Okay well I will go and make sure Zosia is okay" Connie said as she walked off.

"Up for company?" Connie asked as Zosia nodded sitting up.

"I bet everyone's talking about me" Zosia sighed.

"No everyone is talking about the hotel..apart from Mr T" Connie sighed.

"What are you going on about?" Zosia asked confused as she rubbed her bump.

"He is convinced I am pregnant" Connie said.

"Well how what did you say?" Zosia asked.

"I said no he must have made a mistake, I don't want anyone knowing not yet" Connie said.

"What about when you start showing you can't hide it trust me" Zosia said looking down at her bump.

"That is why after this, I am going to go over to America to visit my daughter and some friends, by the time I get back it will be to late to do anything about the baby if Jacob doesn't want this baby it will be to late" Connie said.

"Connie you can't do that, you have to tell him" Zosia said.

"I will once I am back and past 25 weeks please Zosia don't tell him or anyone else for that matter" Connie begged.

"Okay okay I won't but please before you go think about what you are leaving behind" Zosia said.

"Thank you" Connie said smiling.

"Your welcome, you should go people will be wondering where you are" Zosia said.

"Okay well I will come back later" Connie said before she left and rejoined the group.

"So who won?" Connie asked as everyone re-joined.

"Actually are team..Jacob stayed out and went on" Guy said as he came over holding an envelope which he gave to Guy.

"So we are going to the hotel?" Connie asked.

"Yes we are" Guy said smiling.

Soon Guys team were all packing up to go to the hotel and Connie couldn't wait her back was killing her and she had been waiting to be on a proper mattress for ages.

"So do I get my present now?" Jacob asked.

"Well about that I thought I had brought it but turns out not so I will just have to give it to you once we get back" Connie said feeling guilty.

"It's fine babe don't worry" Jacob said smiling as he kissed her.

"We should get going" Connie said as she left the tent followed by Jacob ready to get on the bus.

Mo, Mr T, Jacob and Guy were all sat quiet near to the back as Guy praised Jacob up while Zosia and Connie sat nearer the front.

"I will come with you" Zosia said.

"What?" Connie asked confused.

"To America I will come with you" Zosia said rubbing her bump.

"Zosia you can't it is around the world trip and you are nearly 20 weeks pregnant, there's a chance your baby will be born before we leave" Connie said.

"You can't exactly go on your own if you aren't going to tell anyone about" Zosia looked at Connie's stomach.

"Zosia I wouldn't want to take you away from your dad and friends when you are due to have a baby" Connie said smiling.

"Connie please it would be worst if something happened to you and no one new because they don't know, at least people know about my baby" Zosia said.

"Okay okay if it's what you want then fine, but you have to tell your dad before you leave" Connie said and Zosia nodded.

After a 30 minute journey and a 10 minute introduction they were finally heading to there room.

"Oh my god it's beautiful" Mo said staring at the large room lit with candles.

"It's a bit awkward if you ask me" Zosia said as she placed a hand on her bump.

"Why?" Mo asked as Zosia plonked herself down on the sofa.

"Well a pregnant women, a Neurosurgeon, cardiotharasic surgeon, clinical lead of the ED and a OB. It's a slightly awkward situation" Zosia said.

"I think it's nice" Mr T said as he got strange looks.

"Well the baby agrees with me it's kicking" Zosia said moving her hand round her bump.

"Well if anything happens we have enough doctors" Guy said as they all got settled in there room.

9pm that same night the team had all got settled into there room and they had gone for dinner were Connie picked at some plan food but didn't end up eating much at all. They had all just got back to the hotel room and Connie and Zosia were already in bed curled up almost asleep.

"Con" Jacob whispered as Connie opened her eyes slightly.

"Yes" Connie said yawning.

"I thought you might want this" Jacob said holding the new pillow he had got Connie.

"Thanks" Connie said as he put it behind her so she could lay on it before kissing her head.

"Love you" Jacob said.

"Happy anniversary"


End file.
